


First Dive Together

by Lightsoul33



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Singing in the Bathtub, together in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from High School, Haru and Makoto decide to go to Tokyo together. Now they are currently moving in all of their boxes, and hoping they didn’t forget anything. As their first night in Tokyo comes to a close and the dawn begins, they both are looking forward to their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dive Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in dedication to my friend after she finished Free! because everyone needs a little domestic MakoHaru Together in Tokyo fluff in their lives. Hope you enjoy!

Makoto was exhausted. The hair on the back of his neck was damp from the strenuous labor of the day, and all he wanted to do was take bath then go to sleep. However, Makoto knew there was still work to do. The door of the apartment opened and revealed an equally as tired Haru, who was struggling to carry a box. Makoto immediately rushed to his boyfriend’s aid and scooped the box from the raven’s hands. “Thanks, Makoto,” Haru softly panted as he pushed some other boxes out of the walk way.

The brunette nodded, “Yeah, no problem. How many more are left?”

“That’s the last one,” Haru answered while closing the door.

“Thank goodness. I didn’t know how much more I could carry.” Makoto set the final box down with a sigh of relief and welcomed Haru into his arms. “That’s it we are finally moved in.”

“But now we have to unpack,” the raven mumbled against Makoto’s chest.

Pulling Haru tight, Makoto wondered aloud, “I wonder what our parents would say if they knew that we both canceled our leases and decided to move into a new apartment together? Do you think they would be mad?”

Haru shrugged, “I don’t think my parents would care, and I’m sure your parents would understand.”

The brunette pressed a soft kiss to Haru’s forehead before whispering, “I hope I can find the bathroom box so I can take a shower.”

“I kept some necessities in my backpack, since I figured it would be impossible to find them tonight,” Haru mumbled while snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest.

A warm smile illuminated Makoto’s face, “Do you want to go first, so I can try and find the futon?” Haru nodded then walked over to his backpack outside the bathroom door.

***

By the time Haru finished in the bathroom, the futon had been laid out. His eyes were so heavy, and they were painful to keep open. The sound of running water as Makoto took his shower was torturous. Haru did want to wait for him, but the call of sleep was too strong. He figured he could just rest for a few minutes, although as soon as he shut his eyes, he fell into sleep.

Makoto peered out the bathroom door to see Haru’s sleeping frame gently rising and falling. After shutting off all the lights in the apartment, he lowering himself to their shared futon. In an instant, the raven snuggled up to Makoto’s warmth. Chuckling softly to himself, Makoto rested his chin on Haru’s head. “Please,” he heard Haru mumble in his sleep. 

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“Please, let me go to Tokyo with you, Makoto,” Haru tightened his hold on Makoto’s nightshirt.

“Haru,” the brunette breathed.

“Don’t leave me behind.”

Makoto’s felt his ears burning, and he instinctively pulled Haru close, “Haru.” Pressing their foreheads together Makoto reassured the raven, “Haru, we are home. We are together in Tokyo.”

Blue eyes opened slowly and locked onto green eyes, “I love you, Makoto.” They both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms for their first night together in Tokyo.

***

Early morning light flooded through the open window, causing Haru to stir. He was met with a mess of brown hair, and a small smile crossed his face. Leaning over Makoto’s broad back, Haru pressed a kiss to the middle of the brunettes shoulder blades. A gentle hum resonated from Makoto, and he carefully climbed out of the futon. The raven closed the blinds before heading to the bathroom, so that Makoto could sleep a little longer.

Haru started stripping as the water filled the tub. He pulled out his soap then started rummaging through his bag, “Where are they?” After a moment, he pulled out a dolphin and whale figurine.

Sliding beneath the surface of the bath water, Haru rose just enough to breathe out of his nose. With his mouth still beneath the water, he looked over at the figurines. His heart started to race as everything started crashing down on him. Both him and Makoto had solidified their relationship and they were now living together. Haru was so happy his cheeks were burning. He sat up in the tub and reached for the figurines.

***

After opening his eyes, Makoto was surprised that he was not he greeted by a small raven frame beside him. Instead, the futon was empty. Makoto abruptly sat up and frantically searched for his boyfriend. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the brunette heard the faint chime of Haru’s voice. He stood and walked to the bathroom door. Peeking inside, Makoto noticed the raven lazily resting his head on the side of the bathtub, humming to himself.

He noticed the steam that had accumulated on the mirrors. “I guess you have adjusted already, Haru?” The raven stopped humming as he turned wide-eyed toward his boyfriend. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Makoto chuckled. 

“I’ll be out soon, then I’ll find the stuff to make us breakfast.” 

“You can make Mackerel if you want I don’t mind.”

Haru looked up at his boyfriend, his hair was sticking up in several directions and a sincere smile graced his face. Haru plopped his chin on his arms to watch his boyfriend as he washed his face, “Makoto.”

“Yeah?”

Haru felt like he had turned into a puddle watching the brunette go through his daily routine. They would be together from now on, but Haru was sure he would never grow tired of having Makoto by his side. He didn’t have to say anything because Makoto already knew, he always did. 

Makoto stepped out of the bathroom as Haru slipped out of the tub. Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, Haru opened the bathroom door and found Makoto pulling out pans from a box. “Look I found the kitchen stuff” he smiled. 

Without saying anything, Haru walked up and hugged the brunette from behind. After getting over the shock, Makoto pulled him closer. “Haru, what’s wrong?”  
Haru smiled into Makoto’s back, “Thank you for bringing me to Tokyo with you.” There was a beat of silence before Haru whispered so softly that Makoto would have missed it if he wasn’t listening, “I love you, Makoto.”

They stood together in the middle of their apartment, holding each other as the sun shone through the blinds. Unpacking would probably be a hassle, but they had already survived the first night. And now, the dawn didn’t look too threatening either. 

Venturing to a new place is like learning how to swim for the first time. Sometimes you just need to jump in and learn how to overcome the obstacles before you. Living, loving, and swimming are not things that are taught they are things that are learned through experience.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE I MADE A NEW TUMBLR so If you want to talk about anything fic related you can find me at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
